


More Haste, Less Thought

by lollipop_swirls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop_swirls/pseuds/lollipop_swirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, more haste, less thought, can be to your advantage.<br/>Prompt: Single and lonely, Lucius tries speed dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Haste, Less Thought

It turned out to be a very modern establishment, not at all what he’d been expecting. Marble stairs led up to glass double doors, which were opened by fully liveried doormen at his approach. He was ushered to a reception desk, were a young woman in well fitting robes was holding a clipboard.

“Good evening, sir.” She greeted him, with a broad smile. “Welcome to Octave, could I please take your name?”

He glanced around once more before handed over his business card, noting with some small satisfaction the way his name shimmered on the surface. She glanced at the list before her and then put the clipboard down, stepping out from behind the desk to join him. A house elf appeared with a tray of drinks and she took one, handing it to him. 

“Would you like to follow me, Mr Malfoy?”

He still felt less than happy about having to resort to these methods, but he’d be damned if he was going to spend another evening on his own, and this place came very highly recommended. 

“Here at Octave,” she explained as she led him further inside, “we pride ourselves on accommodating all needs.” She indicated to her right, where, through an archway, he could just make out figures moving against candlelight, “through there is our all female room.”

She continued to walk, leading him down a short flight of stairs. Below him he could now see several couples, opulently dressed men and women talking quietly amongst themselves. Many heads turned in his direction, but he chose to ignore them for the time being. “This is our mixed room; you may want to spend some time in here.”

They moved along the long oak bar, passed the candlelit alcoves; she pulled back a tapestry allowing him to view the room beyond. “Our all male room,” she let the tapestry drop and turned to look at him. “We have many ways to help newcomers break the ice, as it were.”

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary.” Lucius said, vaguely aware that this was the first time he’d spoken since entering the building. She continued, unperturbed:

“Every half an hour, as indicated by that clock,” she pointed to the grandfather clock, taking pride of place in the centre of the room, “we have individual sessions out on the terrace, we find that these one-on-one encounters can be very good indicators of whether two people are compatible with one another or not.”

Lucius found himself more intrigued by this idea than he would have thought; it certainly held merit.

“If you’re interested in participating then simply go to the terrace when the clock chimes, if not, then please make yourself comfortable within these rooms. We hope, Mr Malfoy, that you find what you’re look for here this evening.”

And, with a small nod of her head, she apparated away, leaving him alone. 

He was almost immediately approached by a pretty brunette, curls tumbling about her shoulders.

“Would you like to join me?” she murmured, walking to the bar and placing her order, without further thought, he followed. 

~*~

Forty-five minutes, and several drinks later, he found himself heading to the terrace. Patrice had been nice, but bland. Jemima had been stimulating, but eccentric. Amber had been athletic, but with an absolutely atrocious laugh. None of them had been anything near what he was looking for.

Perhaps he’d fair better outside.

The terrace was alight, each table with its own candle, and lanterns hanging from the nearby trees; all the tables were currently occupied so he rested back against the wall and waited. It certainly seemed simple enough; each couple was given a certain amount of time in which to impress or repel the other; after that allotted time one would move on to the next table and the other would remain.

A table became free at the end of the line, and he was ushered to the empty seat.

“So,” she sipped her drink, glancing at him coyly over the rim; the candlelight danced in her eyes. “What is it that you do, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Straight forward and to the point, he could respect that.

“I stand to inherit a vast estate in Wiltshire; several aches of land and a small town.”

Her smile deepened.

“Really, how fascinating. I’ve been known to throw the most amazed dinner parties.”

“Oh, well, that’s always a necessity, I’m sure.”

Next…

The moment he sat down, she pointed at the candle in the centre of the table, and he realised that it was in fact a jar with fireflies flitting about inside.

“Isn’t it just awful?”

“I’m sorry; I don’t think I follow you?”

She looked at him with large brown eyes.

“It’s just terrible that they’d capture those poor little creatures in a jar and leave them to die.”

She reached for the jar, opened it and watched, smiling, as the light went away.

“It’s like house elves,”

“Before you go on, I think you should know that my family actually do own a house elf, have always owned a house elf and will, no doubt, continue to own a house elf.”

She scowled at him, and refused to say another word for the rest of the interview.

Next…

This woman was stunning; long black hair and beautiful dark eyes to match.

“Have you been to one of these events before?” she asked. 

“No, this is my first.” He answered.

“To be entirely honest, I’m soon to be married to a man twice my age and I’m looking for, well, an arrangement.”

“What manner of arrangement?”

“An extra-marital one.”

Next…

“My father owns several successful businesses, both here and in the Muggle world and I am responsible for the day-to-day running of two of them; the research laboratory and the agricultural estate.” He explained.

“What kind of research?”

“It’s quite complicated, but, to put it simply; everything from developing antidotes to creating poisons.”

“It sounds like a lot work.”

“Yes, it is.”

They were silent for a moment.

“If I were you, I’d invest in Microsoft,” she purred.

“What exactly is that?”

She shrugged: “Apparently, it’s the future.”

Next…

~*~

It seemed quieter inside and, as he wandered the length of the bar, he noticed that almost all the alcoves were occupied. He paused briefly in front of the tapestry before moving it aside and stepping through. A hush fell and he was aware of heads turned in his direction, and then the talking resumed, interspersed with occasional laughter.

He stepped over to the bar and pulled up a stool - it was strange that he should feel far more self conscious here, among his equals. Allowing his gaze to wander the room, Lucius didn’t notice the young man tending bar until he was standing directly in front of him; and it was only as their eyes met that he realised he knew this boy. They both blinked, slowly.

“Well, I never…” he muttered, “…if it isn’t, Severus Snape.”

“Lucius,” Snape replied coolly, as if it were only natural that they should meet here, like this. “What can I get for you?” 

Lucius shook his head and turned to peruse the room once more; he was always far more particular about his men then his women.

“How is Hogwarts treating you these days, Severus?” He asked casually, over his shoulder. “Those Gryffindors not still causing you trouble, I hope.” 

“No more than usual.” Snape responded, moving away to serve a customer further down the bar. Lucius could see him from the corner of his eye, all five-foot ten inches of him, just as thin and gangly as he remembered. 

“You are still at Hogwarts, aren’t you?” Lucius turned back to the bar, and Snape rejoined him.

“Yes, final year.” 

“I’ll have a vodka tonic.”

Snape didn’t seem fazed by him in the least, but then he never had – the only first year Lucius had ever known not to be afraid of him. He watched as Snape reached for the bottles, pouring the measures with a precision any one of his potions adepts would have envied – long, pale, agile fingers...Lucius looked away.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“I needed a little extra money to see me through the holiday; they don’t tend to ask too many questions in places like this.” Snape paused. “What are you doing here?”

Lucius smiled: “Just looking...” 

Once again, Snape was completely unfazed by him; he glanced at the clock and then around the room as if waiting for someone. As if on cue, a door at the back of the bar opened and another young man strolled in.

“You’re late.” Snape muttered.

“At least your shift’s up, mine’s just beginning.”

Snape didn’t respond only turned back to face Lucius: “I wouldn’t refuse a drink, if you’re buying.”

That was all the invitation Lucius needed.

~*~

The drinks flowed, as did the talk, and it wasn’t long before Lucius realised just what had been missing from his other interactions this evening – the opportunity for a truly intellectual conversation; he found Severus to be both capable and challenging. It was the first time in months that his brain actually sparked with genuine interest and he even learned something more about potions, a subject Severus seemed rather fond of.

Lucius smiled and took a sip from his almost empty glass – he was having trouble reading the expression on Severus’ face.

“Another one…?” Severus asked, standing up before Lucius could reply and disappearing toward the bar. He returned with two shots of firewhiskey and two vodka tonics. “I put them on your tab.” 

Lucius shrugged.

The whiskey felt good going down and the warmth moved quickly from his stomach to his head; he exhaled slowly and leaned back. Severus was sitting beside him, staring at him, studying him. Lucius stared back. They remained that way for a short time, and then one of them, he wasn’t sure which, moved that little bit closer.

Severus really did have the most remarkable eyes. Lucius breathed out again and Severus kissed him; hard and demanding. 

Impulsively, Lucius sat forward, deepening the kiss – their tongues collided, probing furiously. Severus bit down on his lower lip and he pulled away briefly before moving in again, licking and sucking. They seemed to cling to each other, both grabbing and pushing away at the same time.

He felt the clasp of his cloak give and fall away; he felt a hand on his thigh. He kissed along Severus’ jaw, down his neck; smiling as the moan reverberated through his lips. He bit at the intersection between shoulder and neck, and Severus tensed, running his hand up Lucius’ thigh, stopping just shy of his crutch, and squeezed.

The desire was almost too strong and Lucius leaned forward, pushing Severus back beneath him; those eyes stared up at him, made even darker by lust. Severus reached up and kissed him again, demanding once again, and Lucius obliged. He snaked his hand up under the thin black shirt, feeling smooth skin beneath his palm; feeling Severus’ heart race. 

“We need to get out of here.” Severus breathed in his ear.

For a moment Lucius didn’t move, liking the feel of Severus beneath him, and then he reluctantly pulled away and stood up. Reaching out his hand, he pulled Severus to his feet and into another bout of kissing. It was Severus who turned away first, taking Lucius by the hand and leading him out, barely giving him time to grab his cloak. 

The cold air on his face made him feel light-headed, and they were kissing again; Severus’ hand in his hair, his hand on Severus’ arse. They fell back against the wall, not caring at the disapproving stares from passers-by; Severus’ leg twined around his, pulling them even closer. 

It was at that moment that his carriage pulled up in front of the establishment and one of the doormen ran down the steps to open the door. 

“Sirs,” he bowed as they climbed inside, and closed the door behind them.

Once alone, they paused, taking a moment to catch their breath and take stock of the situation. Severus sat opposite him, staring at him, leg parted invitingly; he moved forward to join him but Lucius had other plans. Pushing him back into the seat, Lucius went down on his knees before him. 

Severus tensed and his breathing sped-up; he watched as Lucius slowly undid the belt at his waist, shivered as Lucius planted small butterfly kisses on his abdomen; moaned as Lucius delved his tongue into his navel. It was small work to remove the plain black trousers, exposing Severus completely.

He truly was remarkable.

Lucius wanted to take his time, wanted to make this last, but the desire between them was too much. He flicked his tongue lightly over the weeping head, before taking him in whole. Severus moaned again and rested his back on the seat, a hand on Lucius’ shoulder. As Lucius moved back along his length, applying just the right amount of pressure with his teeth, Severus bucked forward. 

The sudden pressure on the back of his throat made him gag, and he pushed Severus back, holding his hips in place. 

“Sorry,” Severus gasped.

Lucius smiled, before taking him in once more. The hand that had been resting on his shoulder, moved up to his head, fingers in his hair. He flicked his tongue up under the foreskin, and the fingers gripping painfully, urging him on. His hand moved up to massage Severus; one finger moving back, circling the tight ring of muscles. 

Severus tensed again, and the fingers in his hair relaxed slightly; Lucius glanced up, sucking hard and swirling his tongue over the head. Severus met his eye, saw the question and, after a moment, nodded. Lucius increased his efforts, moving faster along Severus; smiling as the fingers, once again, clenched at his hair. 

Lucius returned his attentions to the tight ring of muscles, gently massaging; he could tell that Severus was close; too close; and let Severus dictate the speed; the gasps lost as the carriage bumped over yet more potholes. With one final moan, Severus came, filling his mouth with the warm, salty liquid. 

Lucius waited until Severus had stopped trembling and then sat back on his heels, staring up at him. His flushed cheeks and satiated expression made him look more alive than   
Lucius had ever seen him. 

“Severus, I never took you for the type to…”

But Severus cut him off.

“Life’s too short, Lucius. I’ve learnt; if you don’t take what you want, you loose it.”

They stared at each other, the silence stretching.

“I want you.” Lucius said.

“Then have me.” Severus replied.

Severus leaned down and kissed him, the haste and demand of earlier, now done. Lucius’ need took over; he pushed Severus back roughly, and knelt up between his legs. It was a matter of a simple spell to prepare him. 

“Severus,”

“Hmm…?”

“If you’d like, when you leave Hogwarts, I can arrange for you to work at my research laboratory.”

Severus stared at him, suspicion in his eyes: “Why?”

“Because…” was Lucius’ only response, before he pushed forward and entered Severus completely. They both gasped at the sudden sensation, Severus’ head once again fell back, and his legs wrapped tightly around Lucius’ waist. Lucius’ heart pounded against his chest; Severus felt so tight, muscles clenching instinctively round him.

He pulled out slowly, took Severus’ flaccid cock in hand, and pushed back in. He needed, wanted, so much. The rhythm he set was fast and hard; his hand moving to the same tempo. Severus’ hand clenched tightly over his, adding more pressure on his swiftly awakening member. They sought each other lips once more, rocking faster, harder, against each other. 

He brushed against that spot within Severus that made him buck and gasp, forcing Lucius deeper.

Lucius braced both hands against the back of the seat, leaving Severus to his own attentions. He kissed and bit at Severus, sucking at his neck hard enough to leave a mark. Severus moaned, thrusting back onto him; he licked at Lucius’ ear, breath ragged on his neck, shivers down Lucius’ spine. He could feel Severus’ hand pumping between them, urgent – intensifying the speed.

Lucius threw back his head, biting at his lip, trying to suppress his own groans. Severus came, muscles tightening beautifully around Lucius; he clutched at him, fingers digging into his shoulders, shaking with each further ejaculation. Lucius kissed him, possessed him, and came deep within him.

Heart beats coming down. Lucius pulled slowly out, reluctant to leave the warmth of Severus’ body. Within minutes they were once again composed, sitting opposite each other once more. 

“Did you mean what you said?”

“Yes,” Lucius said simply, looking deep into his eyes. “Do you want it?”

Severus stared, for a moment, out the window at the swiftly moving scenery; and Lucius got the sudden, inexplicable, urge to lick the curve of Severus’ neck, taste the sweat he knew would be there. 

“Yes, I do.”

Lucius nodded. The carriage pulled up outside the opulent doors of Octave once more, and the driver jumped down to open the door. Now that the passion was gone they were both left somewhat deflated. 

“I’ll be in touch.” Lucius muttered.

Severus stepped down from the carriage and, without looking back, disappeared up the few stairs and into the building. Spent, Lucius rested back against the seat and closed his eyes. The carriage started up again, heading back to the Manor - alone. He reached into his pocket, feeling something inside, and pulled out a piece of paper with the Octave emblem etched on the front; one of the interest cards.

Turning it over, he saw the name Miss Narcissa Black shimmer into view; the pretty young thing that had advised him on business investments and had shown no obvious interest in his money and status – he could do far worse. He’d get his mother onto the matter in the morning. 

Now, he just wanted to sleep, and try and forget - ignore - the feel and smell of Severus all around him, on him, within him.

~*~

Severus couldn’t believe he’d been such a fool; one day his impulsiveness was going to get him into serious trouble, not just cause him a bruised ego. He should have known he’d never see Malfoy again; and the idea he would actually consider hiring Severus was laughable. Yet, Severus had been unable to deny the older man. He even dreamed about…

He felt his cheeks redden, and ducked his head – the last thing he wanted was for his fellow Slytherins to see his embarrassment.

Heads looked up as a large eagle owl swooped in through a window, and gilded over the tables, coming to a stop only a few feet away from Severus. He scowled at it, but it merely stared at him with its piercing eyes, and hooted for him to hurry up. He approached the large bird cautiously and removed the parchment for its outstretched leg.

It looked like an official document of some kind. 

Aware of eyes still on him, he turned and quickly left the hall; in the secrecy of the entrance hall, he broke the seal. 

Dear Mr Snape, 

As advocate to the house of Malfoy, I have been instructed to issue you with this formal offer of employ, immediate as of your departure from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be required to attend an official meeting with the proprietor of Forsa Research Laboratories, Mr Lucius Malfoy, to discuss the conditions of your employment. Please reply, return of owl, with your acceptance of this offer.

Sincerely, 

Sir Edgar Freebourne 

Postscript: Mr Lucius Malfoy requests your presence this evening at Malfoy Manor. Please reply with you answer, by separate owl, to the address below:

Severus skimmed the address, and folded the parchment away. He blinked twice and then smiled. So, perhaps he’d been wrong to judge Lucius so quickly; it had only been a week since their meeting after all. He made his way quickly through the school, avoiding any places he knew would be frequented by the Gryffindors, eventually arriving at the Owlery. Taking a piece of parchment from his bag, he scribbled a hasty reply and, before he could change his mind, attached it to the leg of one of the owls.

On returning to the Great Hall he found the eagle owl still waiting for him, ruffling it’s wings irritably and nibbling at a piece of bacon from his plate. Sitting back down, he wrote out his acceptance and attached it to the leg of the impatient owl. 

As he watched it out of sight, he got the distinct impression that the future might not be so bad after all.


End file.
